The story of The Princess of The Dawn: Search for the four dragon
by Zory rock101
Summary: Book 2: Yona and Hak New Journey begin and this time they have a new comrade Yoon. They are looking for the Four dragon warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**The story of The Princess of The Dawn: Search for the four dragon**

 **Sorry it took me forever to post the book 2**

 **Chapter 1**

It has been a week and Yona, Hak, and there new team member Yoon all longing through the forest to go to the white dragon village. "Yoon, How long until we reach the white dragon village?" Yona asked, walking behind him.

"On the map, it looks like it will take three more days before we reach the white dragon village." Yoon answer, looking down at the map.

"Well it is getting dark shall we set up camp?" Yona asked, looking at the dark blue sky turning to black.

"Yeah, I agree," Yoon said, looking at Yona. "I will get dinner ready," Yoon said, sat down on the ground and put out a bowel from his bag.

"Okay," Yona said, sat down on a log watching Yoon starting to cook. "I hope the white dragon will travel with us," Yona said, sat down by a tree.

"What will happen if he did not want to come with us?" Yoon asked, looking at Yona.

"Well, it can't be helped," Yona answer, letting out a sigh.

"The food is ready," Yoon said, hand a bowel to Hak and Yona.

"Man, Yoon this is the best soup I have tastes," Hak said, eating his soup.

"Thank you, Yoon," Yona said with a smile make Yoon blush.

"It not a big deal," Yoon said, eating his soup. After a while, they got done eating their soup.

"I'm so tired," Yona said, let out a yawn. Yona lay down on the ground and Hak cover her up with a blanket. "Goodnight," Yona said, close her eyes.

"Yeah, goodnight," Hak said, lend up against the tree beside Yona.

"Goodnight," Yoon said, laid down next to Yona. After a while, everyone falls asleep.

 **The Next morning...**

Yoon, Hak, and Yona continue looking for the four dragons. "There a village only five miles away. Let stop there and get something to eat." Yoon said, turn his head off away to look at Yona and Hak.

"Okay," Yona said with a smile. When they got to the village, Yoon, Yona, and Hak went to a restaurant.

"Welcome." A young woman said, greeting them at the door. "Please find a place to sit." The woman said, bowing her head to Hak, Yona, Yoon.

"Thank you," Yona said, walking over to a table that was by a window. Hak and Yoon follow after her.

"What can I get you to drink?" The woman asked, after Yona, Yoon, and Hak sat down at the table.

"I want water please," Yona said, looking at the lady.

"I will have the same," Hak said.

"Tea for me," Yoon said, looking at the woman.

"Okay, I will be okay." The woman said, bowing her head and walked away from the table.

"Yoon, are we close to the white dragon village?" Yona said, looking at Yoon who was across the table.

"We have to go through the Mountain," Yoon said, looking back at Yona.

"It looks like there a village before we enter the mountain," Hak said, point a village on the map.

"That village is only a few villages away. I don't know we reach the village before nightfall." Yoon said.

"Okay, let find a different place to stop of the night," Hak said, search more village close to the area.

"What about this one?" Yona asked, point to a village on the map.

"That village is only one village away from us. I think that the best place to stop of the night." Yoon said, roll up the map.

"Okay, let eat then continue to that village before it gets dark," Hak said, looking at Yoon and Yona.

"Great," Yona said with a smile on her face.

"Okay," Yoon said, nodding his head.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story of The Princess of The Dawn: Search for the four dragon**

 **Chapter 2**

Yona and Yoon sat by the river getting a drink of the water. "Now that was good," Yoon said, stand up and walked over to Hak.

"Princess, do you want to take a bath," Yoon asked, looking at Yona.

"Yeah, that will be great," Yona said, looking back at Yona.

"We will be four trees away if you need anything," Hak said, walked away from Yona. Yona took off her clothes and slowly got into the water.

"It feels nice," Yona said, cupping her hand in the water and left it up and drop the water back in. Yona looked up the night sky. 'It has been a week seen Soo-Won kill my father and the only person who stands by my side is Hak.' Yona said to herself.

After a while, Yona got out of the water and put on her clothes again. She walked over to Hak and Yoon who was starting to making dinner. "Wow, Yoon the food looks great," Yona said, looking at the food.

"Yeah, I know," Yoon said, hand Yona a bowl.

"Thank you," Yona said, took the bowl.

"Yoon, Are we very close to the white dragon Village?" Hak asked, took a bowl from Yoon that he hands to Hak.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Yoon answer, looking at Hak.

"Yes, I wonder what he will be like?" Yona asked, starting to eat her soup.

"I heard his right hand is made out of dragon claws," Yoon said, looking at Yona.

"I hope he can fight," Hak said, sitting by a tree.

"I want he is kind," Yona said, laid down on the hard ground.

"Yeah," Yoon said, also laid down under a blanket.

"Good night," Yona said, close her eyes.

"Yeah, Goodnight," Yoon said close his eyes.

"night princess," Hak said, looking down at Yona. After a while, Yoon and Yona fall asleep but Hak was still waking to make sure that no one comes in the middle of the night.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The story of The Princess of The Dawn: Search for the four dragon**

 **Chapter 3**

The next day Yona, Hak, and Yoon continue to search for the white dragon village. "Hak, can I use a sword?" Yona asked, walking beside Hak.

"No, it is not happening," Hak answer, looking straight ahead.

"Why not?" Yona asked with a pouty face.

"Because you father did not like you using weapons." Hak answer, turn his head to look like Yona.

"That not fair," Yona said looking away from Hak. After a while of walking in the forest, a frog comes out of nowhere. "Hak, what going on?" Yona asked.

"I don't know, stay behind me, Princess," Hak said, stand in front of Yona.

"Turn around you are not welcome here." A thousand voice in the frog.

"It is kind of coward move to hid behind the frog," Hak said, swing his long blades to make the frog disappear.

"How can he just make the frog disappear." A man asked in shock.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hak asked, looking at 10 or 20 men surrounded them.

"We don't need to answer to-"An older man said cut got cut off then he saw Yona hair.

"She has crimson hair," the men said, looking at Yona.

"Huh?" Hak asked, watch the men walked up to them.

"The Crimson King is here." They said, bow to Yona.

"The Crimson of what?" Hak asked with a confused look on his face.

"Come to our village." An old man said, walked close to them.

"So are you the white dragon?" Yona asked, looking at the man.

"No, but he is in the village." The man answer walked down a path. Hak, Yona, and Yoon all follow the man to a village.

"Tell us why you bring us to your village?" Yoon asked, looking at the man.

"The Crimson King has arrived." The man answer, looking at Yoon.

"The Crimson King who is he?" Yoon asked. The old man explains who was the crimson king and about the four dragon warrior. "So you sating Yona is the Reincarnation," Yoon said.

"Yes that is right." the man said.

"What is the meaning of this?" a male voice said, behind Yoon, Hak, and Yona.

"The white dragon," The village people said, all around them. Yona turn around looked at the white dragon.

"Crimson hair." The white dragon said, looking at Yona. "Master," The white dragon said, got down on his kneel and bow to Yona.

"Master?" Yona asked when she saw the village bow to her long with the white dragon.

"Please let me come with you on your journey, My young master." The white dragon said, looking at Yona.

"What is your name?" Yona asked, looking at the white dragon.

"Kija," Kija answer.

"Well, I will be happy if you journey with us," Yona said with a smile making Kija blush.

 **See you in the next chapter on The Story of the Princess of The Dawn: Search For the Four dragon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The story of The Princess of The Dawn: Search for the four dragon**

 **Chapter 4**

The group continues their search for the four dragon warriors, well make that three now. Kija, Yoon, Hak, and Yona walked into the forest. "Where will the other dragon be?" Yona asked, walking beside Hak.

"I can sense the other dragon," Kija answer, looking at Yona at Yona.

"Really? Do you know which one is closer?" Yona asked, looking back at Kija.

"I sense the blue dragon is closer." Kija answer.

"Do you know where?" Yoon asked, looking up from the map.

"Something is pulling me that way." Kija answer, point north.

"Great that was a big help," Yoon said with sarcasm voice. "Well, let go to the to a village and see if he is there," Yoon said, walked north. After a while, they finish got to a village.

"He is not here," Kija said.

"Great, let go to the next village," Yoon said, looking at the map.

"Okay, but let get something to eat I'm hungry," Yona said, place her an on her stomach.

"There is a restaurant a block away from us," Hak said, looking at Yona.

"Maybe we should find a place to stay for the dragon and find out where the blue dragon will be," Yoon said, walked down the street follow behind him Hak, Yona, and Kija.

"Yeah, I think that will be a good idea," Hak said, walked into an inn. "One room," Hak said, looking at the old man.

"Okay," The man said, hand Hak the keys.

"Thanks," Hak said, walked down the hallway with Yona walking beside him while Yoon and Kija walking behind them. Hak open the door and walked in the room. "let get all settle in first before going to the restaurant." Hak said, get the bag down on the floor.

"Okay," Yona said, sat down on the ground.

"There four pillows and only two blankets," Kija said, looking around the room.

"Well, we have to share them," Hak said, looking at Kija.

"But who going to sleep with the princess?" Kija asked, looking back at Hak.

"I will be fine sleeping without a blanket," Yona said, looking at Kija.

"No princess you will catch a cold," Kija said, looked at Yona.

"Okay, I will stay with Hak," Yona said. "If that okay with you, Hak?" Yona asked, looking at Hak.

"It fine," Hak said, laid down on one of the blankets.

"Well, we go that all settle let go and get some food," Yona said, walked out of the room.

"Okay," Yona said, follow after Yoon. After a while, Hak, Yoon, Kija and Yona all at around a table eating their food. "The food tastes amazing," Yona said, took a bite of her food.

"Yeah, it is," Kija said, took a sip of his water.

"Let head back to the inn and get some sleep," Yoon said, stand up from the chair.

"Okay," Yona said, stand up from her chair and walked out of the restaurant and head back to the inn.

 **See you in the next chapter of The story of the princess of the dawn: Search for the four dragon...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The story of The Princess of The Dawn: Search for the four dragon**

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning Hak, Yoon, Kija, and Yona walked for days until they finally come to the blue dragon village in the mountain. "Who are they?" The village people said, looking at Hak, Yoon, Yona, and Kija.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Yoon whisper to Kija.

"I don't know," Kija whisper back to Yoon.

"What can I do for you?" An old man said, standing in from them.

"We are looking for the blue dragon and we know he is here," Yona said, looking at the man.

"May I asked why do you want the blue dragon?" The old man asked, looking back at Yona.

"I need to used his power to restore my kingdom." Yona answer.

"There is no man that call the blue dragon here." The older man said.

"Lair I sense the blue dragon here," Kija yelled, narrow his eyes at the man.

"Kija," Yona said, turn her head to look at Kija. "can we stay then night it is getting dark outside?" Yona asked with a smile.

"There is a room you guys can use." The old man said, walked away walked. Hak, Yoon, Yona, and Kija follow after the man to a back room.

"Thank you for showing us to the room," Yona said bow her head to the man and walked in the room.

"Princess the blue dragon is here I know it," Kija said, looking at Yona.

"I know, we are going to look for the blue dragon," Yona said, looking back at Kija. "Yoon do you know where a tunnel at?" Yona asked, looking at Yoon.

"Well, I can make a map of the tunnel when we get in there," Yoon said, looking at Yona.

"Let get going," Yona said, walked over to a tunnel follow by Yoon, Hak, and Kija.

"Kija which way is the blue dragon?" Yoon asked, turning his head half-way to look at Kija.

"It is this way," Kija said, walking straight ahead. A sword come at Kija and Kija push Yona and Yoon behind him and used his claw arms as a shield.

"Who are you and why did you come here?" A man said with a marked cover his face.

"It the blue dragon," Kija said, looking at the man.

"Blue dragon we are not here to hurt you but want your help," Yona said, looked at the blue dragon behind Kija.

"Why do you want my help?" The blue dragon asked, put down his sword.

"I need your power to restore my kingdom." Yona answer.

"People that looking for my power is the enemy." The blue dragon said, pointing his sword at Yona.

"We are not your enemy. We want to be your ally and friend." Yona said, reach out her hand to the blue dragon.

"Friend?" The Blue dragon asked, took Yona hand and a cute little squirrel jump on her shoulder.

"Hello little one," Yona said, looking at the squirrel. "What is his name?" Yona asked, looking back at the blue dragon.

"Ao," The blue dragon answer.

"And What is your name?" Yona asked.

"Shin-ah," Shin-ah said, put his sword away.

"Shin-ah will you join us?" Yona asked with a smile. Shin-ah nods his head and they walked out of the cave.

 **See you in the next chapter The story of the Princess of the Dawn: Search for the four dragon...**


	6. Chapter 6

**The story of The Princess of The Dawn: Search for the four dragon**

 **Chapter 6**

Yona, Shin-ah, Kija, Yoon, and Hak went out to the next village where they sense the green dragon at. "Kija is the green dragon here?" Yoon asked, looking at Kija.

"Yeah, but it hard to sense him because he moving around too much," Kija said, fall to the ground.

"Well, that now good," Yoon said, looking down at Kija.

"Let look around until he finds the green dragon," Yona said, walked into the village.

"I sense him over here." Kija starting running down the street and the group follow after him. "He is in here," Kija said, stop running and looked at the building.

"Kija are you sure he is around in here," Yoon said, looking at a building that was filled with girls.

"Well, let go in," Hak said, was about to walk in the building when Yoon grabs him by the shoulder.

"You not going in there." Yoon said, narrowing his eyes at Hak. "Go take a walked," Yoona order.

"Okay, okay," Hak said, walked down the street with a sigh.

"Okay, let go in," Yoon said, walked in with Kija, Shin-ah, Kija, and Yona.

"Welcome," The girls said, looking at them.

"Yoon, he not here anymore," Kija said, looking at Yoon.

"WHAT!" Yoon said, turn around and looked at Kija. Yoon walked out of the building with the other.

"Where is Hak at?" Yona asked, walked down the street.

"He right there talking to a green haired man," Yoon said, pointing at Hak in front of them. Kija stops walking and looked at the green haired man. "What wrong, Kija?" Yoon asked, looking at Kija.

"That the green dragon," Kija yelled, running towards Hak.

"Let go to go," The green hair man said, was about to run away when Hak got him in a headlock.

"So you are the green dragon," Hak said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"You caught me." The man said, got out of Hak's grips.

"Green Dragon, we think for you for a long time. He wants to know if you want to join our group." Yona said, walked close to the green dragon.

"Sorry but I will pass," Green dragon said, looking at Yona. "I not planning to serve you,"

"Green dragon, you don't have to speak so cold to me I understand," Yona said, walked down the street away from the green dragon.

"Princess, are you sure you want to let him go?" Kija asked, walking beside her.

"If he did not want to go. I can't make him." Yona answer.

"Wait," The green dragon said, run up to them. "I decided that I will go with you guys," Green dragon said.

"I'm glad. I'm Yona and this is Hak, Kija, Yoon, and Shin-ah." Yona said, point to each other.

"I'm Jae-ha." Jae-ah said, looking at Yona.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Jae-ha," Yona said with a smile. Yona, Kija, Hak, Yoon, Shin-ah, Jae-ah all set out to find the yellow dragon.

 **See you in the next chapter The story of the Princess of the dawn: Search for the four dragon...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The story of The Princess of The Dawn: Search for the four dragon**

 **Chapter 7**

Yona, Kija, Hak, Yoon, Shin-ah, Jae-ah all set out to find the yellow dragon. "I can't believe you got one," Yoon said, looking at the deer that Jae-ah catch.

"It was easy," Jae-ha said, standing beside Yona.

"Well, let get start cook," Yoon said, cut the deer open while Jae-ah and Yona walked away to get some firewood.

"Jae-ah do you sense the yellow dragon anywhere?" Yona asked, pick up some firewood.

"It feels like he is close my here," Jae-ha said, grab the firewood from Yona. "Let take the firewood back to the others," Jae-ah said with a smile on his face.

"Okay," Yona said, follow Jae-ah.

"Jae-ah did you sense also sense the yellow dragon?" Kija asked, looking at Jae-ha who put the firewood down on the ground.

"Yes, I did," Jae-ah said, walked up to Kija and Shin-ah.

"Which way should we go?" Kija asked, looking around to find which way they should go after they get done eating.

"Yona, help me cook." Yoon said, looking at Yona.

"Okay," Yona said, walked over to Yoon said sat down beside him.

"The food looks great." A man voice side beside Yona.

"Who are you?" Yoon asked, looking at a dirty blonde hair boy.

"I'm Zeno," Zeno said with a big smile on his face.

"Well, it nice to meet you, Zeno. I'm Yona," Yona said with a smile, "Do you want to join was for dinner?" Yona asked.

"Oh, yes please," Zeno said, looking at Yona.

"Did this feel like it is too easy," Jae-ah said, turn around and looked at Zen.

"What is it?" Yona asked, looking at Jae-ah.

"Well, That man over there is the yellow dragon." Jae-ah answer.

"What!" Yoon, Hak, and Yona yelled, looking at Zeno.

"Yup I'm the yellow dragon," Zeno said, let out a laugh.

"Zeno, I am gathering the four dragons and I want to know if you want to join us?" Yona asked.

"Sure," Zeno said, playing with Ao.

"Really?" Yona asked in shock.

"Yeah, I will come with you on your journey," Zeno said, stand up with Ao on his shoulder.

"We find all the four dragon warrior," Yoon said with a smile on his face.

"What are do we do now?" Yona asked.

"Let take about that later," Yoon said, sat back down on the ground.

"Okay," Yona said sat down beside him. Hak, Kija, Je-ah, Yoon, Zeno, Shin-ah and Yona all starting to eat around the fire pit then after they got done eating they all went to bed.

 **Continue in Book 3 The story of the Princess of the Dawn: True feeling...**


End file.
